


My God

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about a guy and his God. How will he respond to having his God come down to earth live with him? Rated M for later chapters THERE WILL BE M/M AND GAYNESS! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **ON HAIATUS IDEAS WELCOME**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Star Gazer

"Why are you shaking?" He looked confused at the tremors my body was producing.

I laughed a bit hysterically, and tucked some of my hair behind my ears with a shivering hand.

"Well…. It may be that it is nearly two in the afternoon and all I've had today is tea…. An unknown amount of tea…."

I laughed again and glanced nervously at his watchful green eyes. "Or maybe it's you."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged slightly and closed my eyes.

"I am sensitive to power, of why I am not sure, but you give off such…. Extreme waves of power…. I cannot think this close to a star."

The last came out a whisper and I heard him chuckle. I opened my unfocused eyes to meet his now amused green ones.

"Then I shall reign in the…. Star's light. I would hate to blind you."

His tone made my face heat up and I nervously shifted from foot to foot. Suddenly the power was but a trickle of what it had been.

My eyes widened and I looked back to his now human face. A crooked grin made him look, amazingly, _more_ attractive.

"How is this?" His voice was softer, as if making sure to be gentle with me.

That nettled a bit, but I nodded slightly, "Better. Thank you."

He smiled, "Your welcome…. Star Gazer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	2. Chapter 2

Tea and toast

I hummed a bit as I poured the last of the tea into a cup and added some hibiscus sugar and almond milk.

Shaking as usual I stirred the tea and carried it on its saucer to my room.

He stood in front of the book case with a frown at the tea in my hands.

I held the saucer closer and smiled weakly. "Hi…"

He sighed and moved as if to take the tea from me. I hissed and quickly drank it.

He rolled his eyes, "You can't live off tea, Love. You'll get sick.

I nodded, "That _was_ the last of it. So you need not worry. I only make a pot a day. Well…. On a _good_ day."

He took the empty cup and set it on the saucer before giving me a withering look and walking to the kitchen.

I shook my head, what a strange man he was. Not that I was any better….

I turned the radio on and sat at my desk to start working on the commissioned drawing of my home valley.

But my hands shook too much, so I took down a book on whales that I had been meaning to read.

Presently he returned to the room with a plate and a determined expression.

"Here. Eat it." He set the plate in front of me.

Peanut butter toast.

"Eww!" I whined before frowning up into his green eyes. "I _hate_ peanut butter!"

He sighed, "It's your choice. Eat it _willingly_ or…. I will _make_ you eat it….. I am sorry but this is the only food you had in your kitchen."

I glanced at the toast and sighed. "Only for you will I have tea and toast."

He smiled, reminding me why I couldn't resist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	3. Chapter 3

Weaknesses

"How long have I been here?" He asked, toweling off his messy red-gold hair.

I shrugged, "About a month, why?"

He smiled, "Because _you_ said it would take a month of living together until I could kiss you…."

I flushed, _damn_ his memory! "Ah. Yes, I did say that. But-" I couldn't finish my excuse because his mouth was firmly pressed against mine.

"Mph!" I managed against his lips making him hum a laugh. His hands caught my face as he pressed me against the wall.

Startled at being trapped so suddenly my lips parted, accidentally. He took advantage of my surprised mistake to taste my mouth.

I shivered at the feel of his tongue in my mouth. My hands slowly crept up back to lock in the hair at the back of his head.

Trapping him too.

He pulled back to allow me breathing room. I was dizzy and whined at the space between our mouths. He smirked at my disappointment.

"Do you still think waiting a month was a good idea?" I shook my head but kept my eyes locked with those shining green ones.

He chuckled and somehow managed to free himself from my grasp. "Good night, Love."

I stood there for another minute before I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. He had no idea what he'd done. Now I craved him.

Two days later and he'd managed to avoid me enough that my craving became a gnawing _need_.  
I needed him _more_ than tea!

It was almost like he had never kissed me, he was giving me a lot of space and being a perfect gentlemen.

I hated it.

He had til tonight to kiss me or I would attack him!

Sunset and he hadn't so much as touched me today.

Even though I'd planned to attack him, I could only get in the shower and cry. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly I just _needed_ him?

Was I so simple that a kiss would control me?

As I dried myself off a thought occurred to me. Maybe I wasn't a good kisser….

Maybe he didn't _want_ me at all…. I stood there for a unknown length of time in my pj pants, hair still wet.

That fit perfectly with how he had been acting.

Slowly I toweled my long hair and walked to my room, as if in a trance. Usually I would read before I slept.

But tonight I turned out the light and buried myself in the blankets. I pressed my face into the pillow to hide my sniffles and tears.

I waited for him to attack me like I expected him to. After all, I knew my body was addictive to mortals, even in this _mortal_ shell.

But he did nothing.

I wasn't sure what I had done wrong but I knew if he didn't touch me tonight he wouldn't touch me ever.

Sunset proved my disappointment and a break in his habits.

Not _once_ had he gone to sleep without reading first. Yet now his light clicked out immediately after his shower.

That worried me.

I padded silently into his dark room and stood behind him. He was curled in the fetal position, face buried in a pillow, he shook a bit.

I sat carefully next to his back and quietly tried to get his attention.

"Darling? What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back to look at me with surprised, tear filled eyes.

"You didn't… You haven't…. I'm not…." His face crumpled and he continued crying.

I wondered what he was trying to say. Then I saw his hands start to reach for mine, only to jerk back making him wince.

"Oh…. Love, if I had known…. I wouldn't have been so cruel." I whispered, taking both his hands in mine and pressing my lips to his forhead.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, voice shaky and weak.

I swallowed, "Well… Being what I am, my flesh as addictive…. I thought you might…. Act on the addiction."

There was a long pause where I couldn't even hear him breathing.

"You…. _Knew_ this would happen… And you didn't _tell_ me?"

I knew I was on thin ice, "Yes, well I didn't know you could…. Resist it for so long. I was expecting you to give in a day ago…. I-I underestimated your strength of will…. I'm terribly sorry…."

He slowly gripped my hands tighter in his own and closed his silver eyes.

"I don't know if I should cry… or laugh. I was…. Waiting for you to come to me. When you didn't… I fell into dark thinking, that you didn't want me…"

I leaned down to rest my forhead against his and inhale his cinnamon smell.

"I most _definitely_ …. Want you."

He opened his eyes, searching my own for something.

He must have found it because he tilted his chin up to kiss me.

He let go of my hands to wrap his arms around my neck and pull me closer, while I locked my fingers in his silken black hair to angle his mouth better.

I don't think he meant to do it, but either way…. He did it.

His thin long fingered hands were raked through my hair and traveled down to my lower back where he scratched me.

I gasped and shivered. "I have a weakness…." I whispered into his hair.

"Oh?" He asked carefully. I nodded and nipped at his neck making him moan.

"But so do you…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	4. Chapter 4

The Tea Fish

It wasn't that I was tired. It was that I was that I was bored.

Odd thought isn't it?

A God, bored? Unthinkable!

But I was.

I'd done everything for my followers and yet….. I only had a handful left.

It hurt that no one loved me anymore. It used to be that everyone loved me.

They would send me gifts and visit me several times a day.

Now they sent me almost nothing and visited a few times a month or less.

There were two or three who stayed as devout as their ancestors.

They loved me…. They were the reasons I was still here. Without their gifts and love I would Vanish.

Not die. Not fade.

Vanish.

So when I got down to only two followers I become despairit. I learned everything and anything I could about them.

But the woman got married and converted to her husband's religion, abandoning me.

I had, until then, been focused on her. As she was in fact a popular person at her high school.

Now I was stuck with the loner kid. I wondered what he looked like.

He was 22 years old. An unemployed artist. His name was Jiri Evans.

He lived off of tea and music.

He had never been in a relationship. He was gay.

His favorite animal was the serpent. His favorite food was… well he didn't eat, so it was tea.

His favorite colors were green (which happened to be the color of my eyes) and gold.

He was a virgin in almost everyway.

I was the second most important fixture in his life. The first being…. You guessed it! Tea.

He loved to read before bed every night.

He came to visit me in his back yard every other day. He left offerings of honey toast and ale.

But on cold days he left hot oatmeal and hot muled wine, leaving a red wool blanket about my statue (which looked nothing like me).

I wasn't sure why but every morning he would kiss the statue on the cheek.

Both his parents were long dead, and he was…. Special (Not stupid).

He was an empathy. It was weak, but the gift was definitely there.

Also he had the Sight. He could see currents of magic and power.

I remember bestowing those gifts at his birth.

They only grew with time.

He everything to me.

My beloved tea fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


End file.
